Love, Hate, and Pain
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: This is a collection of poems dealing with the feeling of the characters. Some are from one character's POV, whlie others are couple implied. Pairings are EichiMitsuki,TakutoMitsuki, TakutoMeroko,and MerokoIzumi. A few are also just the shinigami too.
1. Wings

An: it's our first _Full Moon_ poem from our collection! this one is a Mitsuki/Takuto pairing one. please be kind, don't flame because of the pairing. we really can't stand that. And you really don't want to deal with my sister when she's mad.

Disclaimer: I hate these things we always forget to place them in. We dont own anything, Not Fullmoon manga/anime, nor the oh so cute Takuto...sigh

**Melted Heart**

Let me sing

Let me shine

Let me love you

I want my song to touch your heart

To melt the ice you incased it in

You'll listen won't you?

Listen to my song?

Because your world was so very close to mine own

Because you've felt the magic of music to, right?

When I heard you singing

It showed you'd cared

Those words I said then

Were the truth even though I didn't know it yet

Haven't you noticed yet?

My songs have changed

It's because of you

You allowed my to let loose the feelings, the words, the tears pain, everything

I was able to put into my song because of you

Can't you see?

I sing for my life, my friends, my old love, and me

But I also sing for my new love

I sing for you

So please won't you sing with me?

Takuto?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an: hope you liked it. I wrote this one for my sister Juvchan cause this is her fav couple. She writing me one with my fav couple Eichi/Mitsuki. I wanted to show that while Mitsuki snigs for herself, her friends, and Eichi, she also sings for Takuto. Kinda like showing or rather proving that she loves him in a way he can understand. Cause he use to sing also. Hope you like it,and Thanks for reading!


	2. Thoughts of three

An:well this is other one of our poems-type-things heh. This one is a _Full Moon o Sagashite_ poem and its one of our favs. It's the thought three shinigami (Takuto, Meroko, Izumi) thoughts on Mitsuki. The first one in regular print is Izumi, the 2 is Meroko and the third in bold is Takuto. In italics is all three and the last one you'll have to guess. Hope you like it!

disclaimer: we STILL dont own and we STILL are mourning over that fact wahhhhh

* * *

**The thoughts of Three on One**

_Is it true, what she said?_

_Were we really given a 'second chance'?_

I awoke.

Like a bird, but with wings that were broken

I remembered everything

All the pain, all the tears, the screams

I saw my mother fall

I wanted her to smile, but when she did…

Ice, death, nothingness

I awoke.

But my heart was still as cold as it was when I was alive

I awoke dead.

But maybe, deep down inside, I always was

Even when I was alive...

I don't want to believe that

It's much too sad

I want to believe in the 'tenderness'

She spoke of

Is that so wrong?

I don't want a 'punishment'

I want a 'second chance'

Is that so wrong?

My friends' hearts had become so very distance

They didn't betray me; they left me

Yet didn't I get a second chance?

A second chance to say 'sorry' and 'I forgive you'

I know you do too,

Izumi

I want to believe her.

I want to listen to her song

Is that so wrong?

**No, its not**

**I too want to hear her sing**

**I regret jumping**

**I regret dieing**

**If I hadn't…**

**I wouldn't have met her**

**If I hadn't…**

**I wouldn't have met you, meroko, or izumi**

**If I hadn't…**

**I wouldn't have fallen in love with her**

**Even if her heart belongs to another**

**I would rather have met her like I did then never at all**

**I still regret jumping**

**But if I didn't…**

**She might have done the same thing too**

_So lets leave her for a while_

_We want now more than anything is…_

_To hear her sing_

_To see her shine_ _And to help her, in anyway we can_

_**You are shinigami, Takuto, Meroko, Izumi,**_

_**But one by one her song has broken your chains**_

_**After all shinigami don't always have to take lives**_

_**Sometimes, they save them…**_

* * *

An: hope you liked. To be honest this is one of my favs. Maybe because my sister and me both worked on it. The Shingami are some of our favorite characters, their so different and cool. Each are so real and thats hard to find in many charactes. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! 


End file.
